Dandelion
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Riley's jealous. Maya helps as always. OneShot


_It's nice to be home. Did anyone miss me? My computer has been messing up lately, I'm using a friend's at the moment.  
>New pairing, I'm trying out. This takes place in tenth grade.<em>

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Girl Meets World. But Ayye, how about Sabrina Carpenter? Right?**

* * *

><p>"I hate her." Riley stated as they walked into history.<p>

"You don't hate her." Lucas shook his head.

"You're right. I don't hate her, but if I ever choose to hate somebody  
>she'd be that body." She said angrily.<p>

"A gorgeous, _developed_ body, with a _stupid_ southern tan, and _pretty_  
>green eyes.." She grumbled. "Lucas, why can't I have pretty green<br>eyes?"

"Because _you_ have very pretty brown eyes." He smiled. "Why are you so  
>mad at Hanna Weaver, anyways? You guys don't even talk?"<p>

"But she's so _pretty,_ and _smart,_ and she writes poetry, and she bakes  
>cookies, and I'm just <em>Riley!<em> I have _brown_ eyes! I can't bake! Why  
>can't I write poetry, huh? Tell me!" She demanded.<p>

"Because poetry isn't your thing, Riley." He explained. "Why does  
>Hanna's poetry bother you so much?"<p>

_"Bother_ me? It doesn't _bother_ me! It's _great!_ Just ask Maya-"

_"Ahh.._ Now I get it! You're _jealous_ of her." He grinned.

"I am not _jealous."_ Riley insisted.

"It's okay to be jealous, Riley."

"Who's jealous?" Farkle asked.

"Riley." Lucas smiled.

"No! I am _not_ jealous!" Riley repeated.

"Who's jealous?" Maya asked as she set her bag down.

"Not Riley." Farkle said.

_"Awe._ Why are you jealous little plant?" She smiled.

"_I. Am. Not. Jealous!_" She shouted.

_"Okay.."_ Maya said, unsure of Riley's outburst. "So, I have to cancel  
>our plans for tonight. Hanna and I are-"<p>

"Wait. You're hanging out with her?" Riley asked quickly.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked slowly.

"Oh, I'm _fine!_ Just ditch me to go hang out with Hanna! Maybe she'll  
>bake you cookies! Or write you a poem-"<p>

_"Whoaaaaaaa!_ Kay.." Maya interrupted. "What's with you, plant?"

"Oh! Nothing! Leave the _plant!_ Go hang out with the _sunflower!"_

"Okay."

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and led her out of the classroom and into  
>the bathroom.<p>

"Okay, Riley. What is your deal?" Maya asked sternly.

"I don't have a deal, Maya. Just go hang out with your _girlfriend,_ Hanna."

"Riley Mathews!" Maya scolded. _"You_ are my girlfriend."

"Then why do you keep hanging out with Hanna?" Riley huffed.

"Because.." She sighed. "She's writing a book and she's letting me illustrate."

"Oh.." Riley hung her head.

Maya used her finger to guide Riley's chin up.

"Riley?" Maya smiled. "Riley, look at me."

Riley did as she was told and looked into Maya's eyes.

"Why are you jealous of Hanna?" She asked.

"Because.. She's tan, and beautiful, and blonde, and she has green  
>eyes, and she's all <em>developed,<em> and she can bake? Maya she's _better!"_

"No, she's different. I don't _want_ different." She said.

"You don't?" Riley asked.

"No." She tucked Riley's hair behind her ear. "Riley, I love your  
>brown eyes more than anything.."<p>

"You do?" She smiled.

"Yes, I do." Maya smirked. "I also like that you don't have a tan  
>because then I can see all the tiny red spots when I kiss your neck.."<p>

Riley blushed.

"I don't like blondes.." She smiled. "I don't _care_ if you can bake or not.."

"You don't?"

"Not at all." She promised.

"But what about her- Ya know?" Riley asked.

"Riley, I _love_ your body." Maya said bluntly. "I would _never_ change  
>you, Riles.. You're too beautiful."<p>

Riley blushed and hugged her girlfriend.

"Maya?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

She pulled away.

"Am I still your plant?" She asked softly.

"Of course you are.." She smiled. "My wonderful little plant, who is  
>not a sunflower."<p>

"You hate sunflowers." Riley smirked.

"I do." Maya nodded.

"But you love me?"

"I do." She smiled. "Just don't stop growing okay?"

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too."

They shared a soft kiss.

"We have to go to class or your dad will be mad at me."

"Why did he have to follow us to high school anyways?" Riley huffed.

"Come on." Maya smiled and pulled her back to class.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked as Riley sat down.

"Yeah." She replied. "Oh, Lucas?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "_I_ will not be jealous of a sunflower."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.) _Awweee. Don't you just love love? _**


End file.
